Promise
by Yukigo
Summary: Promise you’ll come back….” She asked turning her head slightly to the right to look behind her as he gently hug her. “I promise. I’ll return to you. Always.”


She was at the place. Their place. Sitting in the fields of flowers, she smiled gently placing her hand on her large stomach as she hummed softly her mother's song. Their song. Her russet eyes looked up to the sky as her long black hair and flew in front her. Suddenly a petal landed into her pale hand and as she closed her hand and opened it, the petal had turned into a pure, soft, white feather that blew away. Her smiled fade as she watches it fly away, "Squall, come home safely too me…."

_Flashback: Promise you'll come back…." She asked turning her head slightly to the right to look behind her as he gently hug her. "I promise. I'll return to you. Always.". _

He sat down on the dirt, a mixture of blood and sweat running down his handsome face. He was exhausted, wounded and lost. It was getting dark and the place was clawing with monsters. "Hey, Squall..." the cowboy ask suddenly as he place his hat back onto his head that had long amber hair tied into a low ponytail, "Why did you accept this mission?" Squall didn't answer. Unexpectedly his grey eyes came upon a feather that landed into his outstretch hand. Moving his dark chocolate hair out of his face, he answered "To give my kid a place to call home."...

_Flashback: She looked down shyly and places a hand on her stomach. "What is it?" Squall asked as he walked up to her with a worried look, "Are you sick?" She looked away and shook her head, ignoring any eye connect with him. "Rinoa," Squall bent down so he could see her face, "What's wrong?" Rinoa looked up with a smile and place his hand on her stomach. "Can you feel that?" she whispered quietly to him looking into his beautiful eyes that had a look of shock that turned into a wide smile as he pulled her into a powerful hug. _

She stood at the entrance of Balamab Garden waiting. She always did every time he was gone on a mission or any thing else she couldn't accompany him for. "Rinoa. You should head back inside. It's getting cold." Quistis walked up beside her and smiled friendly at Rinoa, her long blonde hair lightly whipping behind her, "I know you're worried but he'll come back." Rinoa sighed and look forwards again "I know…"

_Flashback: He hadn't come home for six months now. "Were is he!" Rinoa whisper to herself as tear begun to fill her eyes, "You promise to come back too me…" She looks out to the entrance of the Garden tries flowing out of her eyes… "Squall….You liar…" Rinoa cried out collapsing to her knees. "Who's a liar?" a voice said unexpectedly making her look up to see a worn out Squall. "Squall…" Rinoa stood up and ran throws him jumping into his arms. _

Squall felled on down his breathing harsh still. Goddamn this boss was hard to defeat. All of them had done their limit break and the bastard was still standing. "How the hell are we going to kill this thing!" the blond spiky man yelled as he moved away from the attack. "How the fuck should I know!" Irvine yelled trying to get a clear shot at the monster that was now concentrated on him. All of them were tired and wounded. It seemed as though they would lose this fight. "We won't give up…." Squall whispered as he stood up, out of the blue, finally yelling "WE CAN'T GIVE UP!" giving the finale blow.

_Flashback: "Please don't go…" she pleaded holding his arm. Squall looked back to see his wife that was close too breaking in tears. Like that time he saved her from when Edea had her under a spell. "I'll come back… I promise…" as he started to walk again but was stopped again as she hugged him from behind, "Please…don't…" Squall could feel her tries falling, "Please…don't…go…." Squall finally turned around and hugged her tightly whispering into her hair "What ever lies beyond the sunset, where ever I have to go, remember I'll come back too you…in death or life…"_

Rinoa let out an ear pricing scream as she try pushing her child, their child, out. "Mrs. Leonhart, forces your screaming on pushing this kid out!" the nurse called out to her. Rinoa took in deep inhales of air as she gave another ruthless push, squeezing tightly to Quistis' and Selphie's hands. Letting out another scream" SQUALL!"

They dropped to the floor half dead, half alive. They were home… "SQUALL,IRVINE, ZELL! " a certain tomboy yelled as she ran up to the three yelling at near by student to get some help, "What the hell happen to you guys!" Irvine looked up at the tomboy answering back "Hi, angle…" and fainted. Suddenly a cry could be heard all throughout the garden calling his name. "Ri…no...A" Squall murmured as he positioned himself and started to run to the Infirmary.

Rinoa smiled gently at him as he walked up to her side and kissed her on the forehead. "You came home…Just in time…" Rinoa whisper softly to him tear in her beautiful eyes. The suddenly nurse move toward the loving couple with a little bundle in her arms that was gently handed the child to him, "Congratulation, commander it's a girl." Squall looked at his little child that looked like her mother. "Lenne…" Squall whisper as the child squirmed griped his index finger.

ICH: Thank you for reading Promise and I hope you enjoyed this story that might be longer depending on you guy if you think I should continue, but any way I hoped you enjoyed!

PS: Yes I know that Lenne is the name of a girl in F.F.10-2, but I just like the name :P.


End file.
